


Pauses

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Severus is used to Gilderoy’s stutter. But Gilderoy isn’t used to not having his stutter treated as a joke.[Prompt 14 – Pauses]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in the same AU as Words Unspoken.

When Gilderoy speaks, he trips, stutters and struggles his way through what he is trying to say. Severus knows Gilderoy hates his stutter, especially when he stutters when trying to teach, but he can usually get his words out when he carefully chooses which words to say, no matter how long it takes him.

But then there are the other times, the times when he opens his mouth and no words come out at all. His tongue clicks, his mouth moving wordlessly, the frustration written across his flushed face as he tries to get the words from his brain to his mouth. Because he knows what he wants to say, but the words just won’t come.

Severus knows that ending his words for him doesn’t help, and that the only thing he can do is to sit there and wait for Gilderoy’s speech to return. It can take up to a minute before Gilderoy manages to stutter out his words again.

Obviously used to ridicule, Gilderoy always gives Severus a suspicious look when he realises Sev isn’t laughing at him, and Severus has to explain for the umpteenth time that he isn’t going to mock him. And then Gilderoy smiles.


End file.
